


Разговор, которого не было

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История появления портрета Северуса Снейпа в кабинете директора Хогвартса или рассказ про то, как прогуливающиеся по Таймс-сквер отец с сыном перенеслись туда, куда еще не ступала нога ни одного англичанина. <br/>Ну, или почти ни одного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор, которого не было

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в 2018 году. Прошло двадцать лет после «смерти» Северуса Снейпа

**Экспозиция**

Удивительное происшествие приключилось с двумя англичанами — мальчиком лет двенадцати и мужчиной лет тридцати семи — на Таймс-сквер. Странная пара появилась около двух часов пополудни и бесцельно прошлась туда-обратно по площади, после чего остановилась, словно заметила что-то интересное на огромных щитах электронной рекламы. Не обращая внимания на то, что они затормозили поток людей, взрослый не спеша достал из кармана чудного плаща без пуговиц небольшой конверт, и как только мальчик дотронулся до него, они оба бесследно пропали, будто растворились в морозном воздухе города. Впрочем, ньюйоркцы, спешащие по делам, ничего не заметили: ни внешнего сходства между ними, выдававшего близкое родство, ни странной одежды — слишком легкой для зимы, слишком карнавальной для будней (эти тонкие плащи без пуговиц были похожи на реквизит для пьес о позапрошлом веке, не претендующих на историческую точность). 

Если бы кто-нибудь мог за ними проследить, то с удивлением обнаружил бы, что они в один миг перенеслись из зимы в лето, оказавшись в самом центре пустыни. От горизонта до горизонта, насколько мог охватить взгляд, лежали красные барханы, по которым скользила песчаная поземка да проплывали тени редких облаков. 

Мальчик с удивлением поднял голову и посмотрел на отца, словно спрашивая: «Куда же мы попали?». Отец, взглянув на левое запястье, нахмурился — и только тогда в потоках горячего воздуха стало что-то проявляться. Путешественники замерли, зачарованно глядя, как перед ними возникают желтые каменные стены, сперва прозрачные, потом осязаемые, но еще бледные. Наконец, подобно миражу, перед ними возник дворец с длинной колоннадой и льющимися между колоннами водопадами. 

Мальчик еще раз взглянул на отца, потом зажмурил глаза и шагнул в водяные струи. А когда осмелился их открыть, то обнаружил, что, во-первых, ни он, ни отец не промокли, а во-вторых, их внимательно осматривает странный человек, весь в белом, с накидкой на голове. 

Под его пристальным пронизывающим взглядом мальчик поежился и смущенно уставился себе под ноги. 

— Добро пожаловать в Ливвилу! — Встречающий говорил практически без акцента. — Вас ждут. 

Дождавшись кивка от старшего, он повел их по живому коридору из цветов. Пряные ароматы кружили голову и одурманивали. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, дышать было тяжело, а в ушах слабо звенело, так что, достигнув прохладного вестибюля дворца, путешественники вздохнули с облегчением. Но долгой передышки гостям не позволили: дорожка ковра под ними внезапно ожила и повлекла их вперед, скручиваясь сзади в рулон. Провожатый быстро глянул через плечо, устояли ли гости, — редко кто в первый раз не падал. Взрослый покачнулся, но поймал равновесие и успел в последнюю секунду схватить за подол плаща сына, притянув его к себе. 

Ковровая лента двинулась быстрей. 

Гид усмехнулся. Ребенок быстро притворился, что не испугался, хоть и выдал себя тем, что крепко, обеими руками, вцепился в ладонь отца. Впрочем, мальчика довольно быстро отвлекла окружающая обстановка — очень уж она была диковинной, совсем не похожей на домашнюю. И разноцветные мозаики на полу, и странные чеканки, а иногда и росписи на стенах. Ни одного портрета, зато много геометрических орнаментов из строгих линий или цветочных узоров, различных оттенков, но с одним и тем же мотивом — кругом, поделенным на четыре части, вписанным в квадрат. 

Ковер замер около огромной двустворчатой двери и, едва гости сошли с него на каменные плиты, свернулся в небольшой рулон, плавно поднялся в воздух и прислонился к стене. 

Отец с сыном невольно загляделись на дверные створки. Чего только там не было вырезано: птицы, звери и растения, диковинные и узнаваемые, миниатюрного размера, но неточных пропорций (слоны, например, были отчего-то меньше мышей). А еще буквы разных алфавитов, цифры и непонятные значки, тоже, по-видимому, иероглифы какой-то древней письменности. 

— Господин Пр Инц ждет вас, — произнес «гид», и створки медленно распахнулись. 

 

**В кабинете**

 

Господин Пр Инц уже двадцать лет занимал должность директора школы Ливвилы, где обучались способные и одаренные маги и волшебницы мира (в некоторых странах известные как джинны и пери), те избранные, кому было интересно экспериментировать и выходить за пределы обычной Безопасной магии («Справочное пособие для всех магов», издание пятое, дополненное, два галеона, три сикля, издательство «Магия Сегодня и Закон»). 

Несведущим найти Ливвилу было практически невозможно. Несмотря на некоторые восточные традиции в преподавании и на восточный антураж (вроде красных песков, окружающих дворец), школа не располагалась ни в Африке, ни в Америке, ни в Азии. На каком из трех оставшихся континентов она пряталась, английский аврорат так и не смог разгадать в течение года, ни методом тыка, ни путем мозгового штурма. Зато привлек к своим неуклюжим поискам внимание ливвильцев. Те, недолго думая, направили ноту протеста самому министру магии — какому-то там Кингсли, но быстро отозвали ее назад. И не потому что министром магии был Кингсли — просто ливвильцы узнали, что маги с острова, который возомнил себя центром мира, нечаянно нашли соломонову печать и теперь ломали голову, что с ней делать. Таким вот образом дипломатический скандал превратился, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, в приглашение на двух лиц, уполномоченных представлять магический мир Англии. Но ливвильцы не были бы ливвильцами если бы не сделали все возможное, чтобы запутать этих самых представителей. Поэтому тем пришлось сперва оказаться в Америке, потом в пустыне, а уже после — в просторном кабинете господина директора. 

Таким образом, приглашение в виде порт-ключа, которое получили прогуливающиеся по Таймс-сквер отец с сыном, перенесло аврора Поттера туда, куда еще не ступала нога ни одного англичанина. 

Ну, или почти ни одного. 

Если бы господин директор предположил, что уполномоченными лицами окажутся два Поттера (тот самый Гарри Поттер, известный также как Мальчик–Который–Выжил–не–один раз, жутко доставая тем самым Того–Кого–Нельзя–Называть, и его сын), то, конечно, он бы просто открыл камин в своем кабинете, а сам сбежал куда-нибудь на край света. 

Эта малодушная мысль не оставляла его в течение всего времени, пока ковровая дорожка, выбрав максимально запутанный, но скоростной маршрут, проводила экскурсию для туристов. 

Но, с другой стороны, Ливвила находится как раз на том самом краю света, где Атлас когда-то ныл, что ему трудно держать небо, и что с того? Не прошло и четверти века, как Поттер его нашел. 

Господин директор глубоко вздохнул, придал своему лицу непроницаемое выражение и встал, приветствуя гостей. 

 

**Знакомство**

 

А гости во все глаза разглядывали кабинет, в котором не было ни одного кресла или стула. Пол покрывали ковры, на коврах в беспорядке валялись подушки, стояло несколько небольших низеньких столиков — вот и вся мебель. 

И это — кабинет директора? 

— Директор Ливвилы, Александр Пр Инц, — произнес напоследок гид, и двери за ним закрылись. 

— Как добрались, мистер…ммм…? — директор доброжелательно смотрел на Гарри Поттера. 

— Поттер, — тихо ответил Мальчик-Который-Выжил. 

— А это ваш сын? — директор перевел взгляд на Поттера–младшего. 

— Да… 

Поттер–младший взглянул на отца — тот разговаривал каким-то странным голосом. Растерянным? Удивленным? 

Директор заметил смятение мальчика: 

— Как же к вам обращаться, молодой человек? 

Мальчик внимательно осмотрел хозяина кабинета, прикидывая, как правильней представиться. Старше папы и выше, совсем не похожий на гида, бледный, как прохожие на Таймс-сквер, но в чудном черном костюме, слишком просторном и легком, зато без платка на голове. В глаза незнакомцу Поттер–младший почему-то заглянуть не решился. 

— Меня зовут Ал, — наконец произнес мальчик и увидел, как папа чему-то улыбается. 

— Вы что-то хотели сказать? — странную улыбку отца заметил и директор. 

— Александр Принц, — отозвался мистер Поттер, будто пробуя имя на вкус, произнося фамилию иначе, чем гид. — Принц… скажите, а Эйлин Принц не приходится вам какой-нибудь родственницей? 

— Эйлин Принц?.. — растерялся директор. 

— Если мой вопрос некстати… 

— Нет, почему же. Просто не каждый день у меня выпытывают родословную, да еще так прямолинейно. Да, она приходится мне какой-нибудь родственницей. Но почему вы спрашиваете? 

— Вы так похожи на… бывшего директора Хогвартса. Мне на какую-то долю секунды показалось, что я его вижу. 

Мистер Поттер поднес руку к лицу, а потом рассмеялся. 

— Представить его здесь, в этом залитом солнечными лучами кабинете, отдыхающим на подушках — нет, что за нелепость! 

— Вам виднее, — дипломатично проговорил мистер Принц, — прошу, проходите, располагайтесь. 

Гости растерянно оглянулись. Располагаться, но где? 

Хозяин кабинета насмешливо приподнял бровь и в мгновение ока трасфигурировал из подушек три кресла. Одно красное и два зеленых. 

Ал, не дожидаясь дополнительного приглашения, с восторгом бросился в зеленое. Оно очень подходило под цвет его плаща. Поттер усмехнулся и сел в красное. 

— Мистер Принц, вы англичанин? — спросил он. 

— Да, я родился в Англии, — спокойно ответил директор, усаживаясь в оставшееся кресло. Лицо его было непроницаемо, но левый угол рта дернулся, словно ему хотелось улыбнуться или даже рассмеяться. Алу даже показалось, что он ждал этого вопроса и знает, какими будут следующие. 

— Только родились там, или детство тоже прошло в Англии? — у отца явно проснулись аврорские привычки. Ал вздохнул. Ведь они пришли в гости, а не на допрос. 

— Да, я родился и вырос в Англии, а также до достаточно зрелого возраста не покидал ее, — спокойный, глубокий, мелодичный голос директора завораживал. Ал почему-то подумал, что на уроках, если он преподавал, никто бы не решился разговаривать или спать. 

Вот и отлично — голос заколдует папу, и тот забудет, кем работает. И они снова окажутся в гостях. 

Интересно, а что преподает этот странный человек? Может, стоит спросить, заодно опередить папу — а то ведь тот сейчас опять ляпнет что-нибудь глупое. Разве не ясно, что с таким человеком нельзя напропалую?! 

— А вы что-нибудь преподаете, сэр? — решился-таки Ал. 

Взрослые одновременно взглянули друг на друга и усмехнулись. 

— По здешним меркам для педагогики я еще молод и вспыльчив, а вот для науки и административных дел — в самый раз. 

Директор глядел прямо в глаза Алу, и тот, не вынеся темного, затягивающего взгляда, непроизвольно сморгнул. 

— Мантия под цвет глаз? — И снова Алу показалось, что мистер Принц хотел сказать другое, но вовремя сдержался. 

— Как и у вас, — буркнул мальчишка, — но вообще-то не совсем. 

— Вот как? — иронично спросил директор. 

— Это просто мои цвета. 

— Ваши цвета?.. 

— Цвета его факультета, — вмешался Поттер–старший. 

Правая бровь мистера Принца поползла вверх. И Ал не выдержал. 

— Мой факультет, — доверительно признался незнакомцу мальчик, — самый лучший. В прошлом году мы даже выиграли кубок школы по квиддичу, хотя у Гриффиндора тоже неплохой ловец. 

— Вот как? — теперь наслаждался ситуацией папа Ала. — Неплохой ловец. Я передам твою похвалу Джейми. После эпитета «великолепный» он у тебя съехал до «неплохой». Быстро. 

Директор кабинета улыбался. 

Давненько Слизерин не выигрывал кубок Хогвартса. 

 

**Пауза**

Время остановилось, словно песочные часы развернули горизонтально — так, чтобы крупицы песка не пересыпались ни в одну из колб. Ал замер на месте почти не дыша, боясь спугнуть мечтательные улыбки на лицах взрослых. Те находились рядом, но в то же время явно где-то далеко. Здесь точно была какая-то загадка. 

И Ал тут же дал себе слово ее разгадать. 

На сколько же лет директор старше папы? На десять? Двадцать? Тридцать? 

Так, если рассуждать логично, то папе сейчас… сколько же папе? двенадцать плюс двадцать пять, итого тридцать семь. Значит, мистеру Принцу — шестьдесят семь? Семьдесят? Пятьдесят? 

Он сказал, что молод для педагогики. Значит, вряд ли намного старше папы. Пятьдесят? Или чуть старше? 

А если подойти с другой стороны? Эйлин Принц, сказал папа. Алу это имя ни о чем не говорило. Жаль, рядом нет тети Гермионы, она бы точно сказала, где можно прочитать ту или иную информацию. И он бы быстро нашел что-нибудь про Эйлин Принц. Неужели она была директором Хогвартса? Но тогда имя было бы знакомо — он же листал историю Хогвартса, читал про директоров, в честь которых был назван. 

Так. 

Папа сказал, что мистер Принц напоминает ему бывшего директора Хогвартса. Но которого? Папа имел в виду того директора, которого знал лично, или кого-нибудь из тех, от кого остались только портреты? 

Его назвали в честь двух директоров. Может, папа знал, что тут будет их родственник, и поэтому взял с собой и его, Ала? 

Мальчик пристально всматривался в лицо Александра Принца. Ну почему он не удосужился не только прочитать все об Альбусе Дамблдоре, но и найти его колдографии в юном возрасте? А так и не скажешь, похож или нет. У Дамблдора были синие глаза и кривоватый нос. Так что тут скорее нет, чем да, но кто знает, вдруг в молодости он был совсем другим? 

Ал попытался представить Альбуса Дамблдора в молодости, но не смог избавить его ни от бороды, ни от седины, — и смирился. 

«Я ведь не могу поверить, что такой старик мог быть когда-то таким, как я. Я даже не могу поверить, что папа был когда-то маленьким», — с горечью подумал мальчик.   
С другой стороны, неужели его отец, который знал директора как старого мудреца с седой бородой и смешными очками, представлял его молодым настолько, чтобы узнать черты в мистере Принце? Бред. 

Ал шумно выдохнул. Получается, не узнал бы. А значит, Принц никак не связан с Дамблдорами. 

И остается… 

Мысль он додумать не успел. Невидимые часы мирозданья покачнулись, вновь приняли вертикальное положение, песок побежал быстрее, и время начало наверстывать упущенное. 

Взрослые пришли в себя. 

— Не откажете в удовольствии выпить со мной чашечку чая? — гостеприимно предложил хозяин кабинета, и отец кивнул. 

— Не откажем. 

Ал промолчал, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, какого цвета были глаза у Северуса Снейпа. 

 

**Чаепитие**

 

Аврор Поттер давно уже привык к маггловскому быстрому способу приготовления чая: пакетик на большую керамическую кружку, добавить кипятка, пить с сахаром и молоком, обжигаясь и не разбирая вкуса. Но понимал, что вряд ли этот директор станет вести себя как маггл. Чаепитие у него непременно будет настоящим, как у Альбуса Дамблдора, с фарфоровыми чайными парами, чайником свежезаваренного чая и… 

Гарри Поттер осмотрел столик, который появился из ниоткуда. На нем действительно стояли конусообразные низкие фарфоровые чашки, но без ручек. Блюдца также в комплект не входили. Зато вместо них имелись два больших чайника: один высокий и прозрачный, а второй глиняный. 

Директор взмахнул палочкой, и прозрачный чайник наполнился водой, а под ним загорелось небольшое синее пламя. 

— А где лимонные дольки? — не удержался аврор, так же завороженно, как и Ал, глядя на пузырьки воздуха, которые, танцуя, всплывали на поверхность в готовом закипеть чайнике. 

Палочка в руке директора дрогнула. Но он быстро пришел в себя: 

— Вы любите лимонные дольки? 

— Нет. А вы? 

Александр Принц ответил не сразу. 

— Лимонные дольки убивают вкус чая. Предлагаю вам познакомиться… 

Отец с сыном переглянулись: 

— Но мы ведь уже… 

— … с чаем, — мистер Принц наслаждался вытянутыми лицами гостей. А Поттеру–младшему и Поттеру–старшему подумалось, что директор немного не в себе. А что — цветочки тут у них такие, что голова кружится, от раскаленных песков пышет жаром… во дворце, конечно, прохладней, но тоже не Хогвартс, да еще и от ярких красок рябит в глазах. 

— Познакомиться с чаем? — вслух спросил Гарри Поттер и вдруг обнаружил, что около него в воздухе появился высокий фарфоровый стаканчик. Вспомнив, чем кончился отказ Дурслеев от предложенной Дамблдором медовухи, мистер Поттер протянул руку, и стаканчик сам прыгнул в нее. 

— А теперь вдохните аромат, — спокойно предложил директор. 

Мистер Поттер хотел что-то сказать, но увидел, как директор и его собственный сын уже поднесли стаканчики к лицу. Пришлось послушно вдохнуть. 

Чай как чай, подумаешь — приятный слабый запах, ничего особенного. 

— Не опускайте стакан, — предупредил мистер Принц. 

Ничего себе, не опускайте, а выдыхать куда? 

— Выдыхайте в стакан, — директор явно читал мысли, — так вы представитесь чаю. 

Интересно, подумалось Алу Поттеру, он так со всеми блюдами разговаривает, перед тем как их съесть? Или только с чаем? А Гарри Поттер отчего-то размышлял о змеиных ядах и о влиянии последних на человеческую психику. 

— А теперь сделайте еще один вдох и ощутите наконец вкус чая, который будете пить. 

Да уже ощутили, скептически подумали гости, сделали вдох… 

И… 

Ал с изумлением смотрел на директора Ливвилы. 

— Это чудо! — вырвалось у Поттера. 

Александр Принц усмехнулся. 

— Это обычный чай. Конечно, это совсем не то, что привыкла пить Великобритания, — такой чай не поставляется на экспорт, его непременно дарят, — но никаких чудес нет. Не считая того, что его собирали в последний лунный день лета, на правом склоне священной горы три невинные девы. По преданиям, чище их может быть только одно существо на свете — единорог. 

Глиняная крышка поднялась, и прозрачный чайник плеснул в глиняный немного воды. Глиняный, покачавшись, разлил воду по чашкам без ручек. 

— А зачем такие тонкости? Какая разница, кто их собирает? — спросил Поттер, уже понимая, почему до сих пор так и не продвинулся в зельеделии. 

— Так ведь вся соль в этих маленьких тонкостях. Малейшее отступление — и вы получите напиток, который будет горчить. Хотя вполне возможно, что это дань традиции. Хорошая идея — надо бы проверить. Будет чем в отпуске заняться. Так, а теперь отпускайте стаканчики… 

Как только они их отпустили, вода из чашек испарилась, а в это время стаканчики подлетели к глиняному чайнику и пересыпали сухую заварку. 

Прозрачный чайник снова качнулся, горячая вода полилась в глиняный, и пока не начала выливаться оттуда, чайник с водой никак не успокаивался, кружил вокруг глиняного. А вот когда он замер, пришла очередь суетиться другому: он облетел все чашки, разливая чай, потом несколько раз перевернулся в воздухе, вытряхивая из себя последние капли. 

— Это пока еще не чай. — Мистер Принц остановил гостей, которые потянулись к своим чашкам. Вода в них снова испарилась, прозрачный чайник вновь принялся наливать воду в глиняный, а глиняный в их чашки. 

Гости остолбенели. 

— А теперь можно пить. — Директор взял свою чашку, поднес к лицу, вдохнул запах и зажмурился. И только после этого сделал глоток. 

Поттеры повторили. 

— Жмуриться, положим, было незачем, — насмешливый голос заставил их открыть глаза. — Ну и как чай? 

— Обалдеть!.. то есть, извините, очень вкусно. Надо будет маме рассказать и тете Гермионе. 

— Передайте тете Гермионе, что воду не следует кипятить и перегревать выше семидесяти градусов, — серьезно отозвался мистер Принц, а мистер Поттер подавился чаем и закашлялся, так что Аллу пришлось ставить свою чашку на столик и стучать папу по спине. 

— Тетя Гермиона, — откашлявшись, сказал папа и снова забулькал теперь уже от смеха. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу такое от вас. 

— Как будто вы вообще думали меня встретить! Да вы до вчерашнего дня и знать обо мне не знали. 

— Знать не знал, — серьезно согласил Гарри Поттер, — но думать — думал. 

Ал заметил: у хозяина кабинета сделался такой вид, будто его распирало сказать отцу, что он и не предполагал, что отец умеет думать. Нечеловеческим усилием воли мистер Принц сдержался, только хмыкнул в свою чашку. И Ал в который раз поразился, как много люди промалчивают, и этим лишь сильнее себя выдают. Нужно только внимательно наблюдать и правильно научиться слышать непроизнесенное. 

Эти двое точно были друг с другом знакомы, но притворялись, что встретились только пять минут назад. Причем явно знали, что собеседник все понимает и притворяется. 

А может, это они передо мной так, думал Ал. 

Ведь папе хочется нормально поговорить, видно же. И ему есть что сказать. А директору хочется от души выдать что-то едкое в ответ. 

А еще взрослые. Играют в какие-то свои игры. Хуже детей, честное слово. 

Надо что-то делать, решил Ал. 

 

*** 

 

— Еще чаю? — спросил мистер Принц. 

— Да, пожалуй, — рассеянно отозвался папа и снова засмеялся. 

Мистер Принц удивленно посмотрел на него, потом заглянул в глиняный чайник. 

— Странно, — сказал он, — я ничего кроме заварки в чай не добавлял. 

— Конечно, нет, — ответил папа, — я бы почувствовал, если там что-то было. 

— С чего это вдруг? — ощетинился мистер Принц. 

— Ну, я все-таки аврор, а аврорам положено кое-что знать в этой области. 

— В области заваривания чая? 

— В области тонкого искусства, а не глупого размахивания палочками. 

Мистер Принц хмыкнул. Отпил еще глоток. Потом произнес: 

— Как пафосно. 

— Да? А мне так не показалось, когда я впервые услышал эти слова. 

— Вы, наверное, были впечатлительным ребенком? 

— А вы? 

— Был ли я ребенком? Вряд ли. 

— А вот мне до сих пор кажется, что я мальчишка. 

— Кхммм… — мистер Принц непонятно почему дернулся, а папа улыбнулся, будто только и ждал такой реакции. 

Ал не без любопытства смотрел то на одного, то на другого. Ему пришло на ум сравнение с двумя дуэлянтами, которые не просто ждали, когда противник допустит ошибку, а всячески провоцировали друг друга. Правда, никакой угрозы мальчик не чувствовал, а вот заполнившую кабинет удивительную легкость — точно щекочущие крылышки снитча, — был уверен, ощущали все. В первую очередь взрослые. 

— Скажите, а чем вы здесь занимаетесь? — первым не выдержал папа. 

— Пью с вами чай. 

— Я серьезно. 

— Я тоже. Принимаю гостей и любезничаю с ними. Как с вами. Дипломатия. 

— Нет, — неожиданно для самого себя вмешался Ал, — с гостями любезничают по-другому. Вы нас дразните. 

Папа нахмурился, а мистер Принц взглянул на Ала с еще большим интересом. 

— И это тоже, — весело ответил он. 

— Альбус Северус, — тихо проговорил папа, — прошу вести себя прилично. 

— Как? — рука мистера Принца дрогнула, как и голос. 

Ал с удивлением смотрел на директора. Что с ним такое? 

— Вы не знали? — странно улыбнувшись, спросил папа. — Нет? Удивительно. Обычно вы всегда были в курсе всего. 

— У вас нет аллергии на чай? — съязвил мистер Принц. — Или, может, от жары бред начался? 

— Вы решили, что папа обращается к вам? — понял Ал. — Так это вы бывший директор Хогвартса, в честь кого меня назвали? 

— ? — Александр Принц растерянно смотрел на Поттеров. 

Поттер–старший перевел взгляд на сына, и тот понял, что мистер Принц если и получит ответ, то только от него, Ала. 

— Меня зовут Альбус Северус Поттер, — торжественно произнес Ал, глядя в темные глаза этого чудного человека. 

Бзыииньк. 

Это упала чашка мистера Принца. 

— Репаро, — машинально произнес он и перевел взгляд на папу: — Альбус Северус? 

— Да, — кивнул папа. 

А Ал решил добавить: 

— Про первого директора я много чего прочитал, а вот про второго столько противоречивых сведений, что не знаешь, чему верить. Не сомневаюсь я только в папиных словах. 

— И что же сказал папа? 

— Что директор Северус Снейп был самым смелым человеком, которого папа знал в своей жизни. Мы… то есть я долго думал и решил, что это не пустой комплимент. 

— Да, — медленно произнес мистер Принц, — от спасителя мира это действительно не пустой комплимент. 

И тут Ал впервые увидел, как его папа смутился. 

 

**Непроизносимое**

 

— Спаситель мира.... вы же знаете, что у меня просто не было иного выхода. 

— Не скромничайте. 

— Я и не скром… знаете, перед тем как я… перед своим окончательным поражением Том сказал, что я — просто случайность, этакий везунчик, который прятался за спинами лучших. Я потом долго размышлял и в итоге согласился с ним. Нет, конечно, я не прятался, но в главном он был прав. Возможно, потому что не я понимал, возможно, потому что выбора у меня не было, но меня ведь и правда прикрывали, часто жертвуя собой, — подождите, не перебивайте — всегда кто-то лучше, сильнее и достойнее. Действительно лучшие люди. Разве я мог позволить себе отступить? Вот и весь мой талант. 

— Вы просто любили людей, а это тоже дар, очень редкий дар. Не все могут им пользоваться. Я, например, не умею. 

— Заблуждаетесь. Вы-то как раз и можете. 

Вздох, скептически приподнятая правая бровь. 

— Мистер Поттер, у вас нет другого отношения к моей скромной персоне? Только два полюса: ненависть — восхищение? 

— Так ведь есть за что. И ненавидеть, и восхищаться. Но даже когда я ненавидел, я понимал. 

— Гм. 

— Я помню, как вы лечили Драко Малфоя, когда я применил ваше заклятие. 

— Поттер, он был с моего факультета. Я дал клятву его матери. И я защищал будущего спасителя от Азбакана. Фактически старался замять инцидент и оставить тому миру его надежду. Никакого отношения к любви… 

— Вы просто не видели себя со стороны. 

— Гмм. 

— Знаете, я многое переоценил, вспоминая сотни мелочей, которые никак тогда не объяснял. Помните, как вы обрадовались, когда профессор Макгонагалл вышла из Святого Мунго? 

— Хмм. 

— Вас частенько заносило. Но потом я понял, что раздражение вызывали не мы, а вы — сами у себя. Вы словно скрутили себя в узел, запретили себе все на свете, подчинили жизнь одной цели. И боялись… я знаю, чего вы боялись… 

— Чего же? 

— Двух вещей: не успеть и быть смешным. 

— Да, я иногда не успевал. 

— Помню вас на третьем курсе, когда вы примчались в хижину, спасать меня от Блэка и Люпина. До сих пор вижу вас троих — на пике эмоций, потрясенных. Как же я вас тогда ненавидел. И как понимаю теперь. Для всех: вас, Люпина, Сириуса — предательство и падение Волдеморта сыграло ключевую роль, все изменило в жизни. Вы ведь ненавидели отца за то, что он доверился другу, вы ведь не сомневались, что враг детства может предать. И вы, и Сириус чувствовали себя виноватыми. Оба сорвались. Как это помешало после, когда я по дурости стал считать Сириуса кем-то вроде младшего брата, требующего опеки, а вас — врагом. 

— Взаимные предубеждения в итоге оказались небесполезными. 

— Это так. Хотя, знаете ли, трудно оказалось в одночасье перестроить все свои представления и воспоминания. 

— Согласен, непросто, поэтому-то спасителей обычно очень немного. 

— А еще я навсегда запомнил ваш последний урок по Темным искусствам. 

— Башня? 

— Погоня. Вы ведь впервые вели себя как педагог, который в первую очередь учит, а во вторую убегает от ученика, стараясь его защитить и вдолбить важные истины. 

— Наверное, с вами сразу так и стоило заниматься, толку бы было больше? 

— Возможно. А ведь преподавание — ваше призвание. 

— Все-таки в должности директора тоже есть свои плюсы. Хотя я совсем иначе их вижу, нежели… 

— Альбус Дамблдор. 

— Да… 

— Я помню ваше лицо на башне. 

— Не надо… 

— Это было страшно, я видел ненависть и приписал ее… а оказалось... 

— Пейте ваш чай. 

Кашель. 

— Авроры не умеют пить огневиски? 

— Авроры не ожидали, что вместо чая там будет спиртное. 

— А говорите, что в ту ночь я вас многому научил. Не знаю чему, но явно не пользе невербальных заклинаний. 

— Предлагаю тост. 

— Валяйте. 

— За вашу душу. 

— Не понимаю. 

— За то, что вам удалось ее сохранить неповрежденной. Невзирая на то, что вам приходилось делать и кого изображать. Я рад, что вы не мучаетесь, а живете во всех смыслах этого слова. Я боялся, что вы не сможете жить. 

— Боялись, что я не смогу жить? Но как вы догадались, что я не умер? 

— Портрет. В кабинете директора не оказалось вашего портрета. 

— Да, с этим я ничего не мог поделать. Даже странно, что меня не ищет аврорат. 

— Ищут, но не они, а неописуемые. 

— Можно начинать волноваться? 

— Не стоит. Ведь вас уже нашли. Отсюда и соломонова печать, и ваше приглашение. 

— Так вы знали? 

— Я? А с чего? Я же простой аврор. 

— Вы знали и поэтому взяли с собой сына. 

— Нет, не поэтому. 

— Сколько у вас детей? 

— Трое. Старший Джеймс, Младшая Лили. А это — Альбус Северус. 

— А где же Сириус? 

— Спасибо за идею. Если будет еще один мальчик… 

— Не меняйте тему разговора. Неужели вы можете рассчитывать, что я поверю в случайность вашего визита? 

— А ведь это и правда случайность. К вам должен был приехать не я. Но у коллеги заболела жена. Я не смог отказать. У меня всегда так — стоит поступить правильно, как меня за это награждают. 

— Вы хотите сказать, я ваша награда? Это переходит все границы! 

— Почему нет? 

— Поттер! 

— Какой именно? Их тут два. 

— Тогда не забывайте, что тут еще и два слизеринца против одного гриффиндорца… 

— Ну, то, что представители вашего факультета любят пользоваться численным превосходством, меня давно не удивляет. 

— И два Северуса. Несмотря на то что один из них Поттер. 

— Черт, предлагаю еще раз выпить. Вы наколдуете или мне достать подарок от Министерства магии? 

— А почему вы его раньше не достали? 

— Не поверите, увидел вас, растерялся и все забыл. Словно снова стал учеником. А разве ученик может дарить учителю огневиски? 

— Прискорбно, что такая мысль не посетила вас раньше, — возможно, некоторых предубеждений удалось бы избежать. 

— Профессор, вы бы стали спаивать ученика? Несовершеннолетнего? 

— Как каждый год с убийцами общаться — так можно, как подарить любимому учителю спиртное — так нельзя. 

— Ваше здоровье. 

— И ваше. 

Ал смотрит на взрослых. Молчат, долго, пьют уже третью или четвертую чашку чая — и молчат. 

Это уже не интересно, а откровенно скучно. 

И Ал спрашивает: 

— Вон та зеленая подушка на самом деле не подушка, а книга? 

— По чарам, видимо, у тебя неплохие отметки, — усмехается мистер Принц. — Отвечу на любой вопрос, даже если он не понравится твоему отцу, если ты скажешь, на чем мы сидим. 

— Тут не только чары, но и трансфигурация… мне нужно время. 

— Я никуда не спешу. А вы, мистер Поттер? 

— Здесь два Поттера. 

Тихое «и два Северуса» — на этот раз осталось несказанным. 

 

*** 

 

— Джеймс, Лили, Альбус Северус и — Поттеры. Решили заодно всех примирить? 

— Не без того. 

— Остроумно. 

— Знал, что вы оцените. Профессор Дамблдор, например, пришел в восторг. 

— Профессор Дамблдор? 

— Простите, его портрет. 

— Ах, портрет. 

— Скажите, вы ни о чем не жалеете? 

— А вы? 

— Иногда жалею. Редко, в последнее время очень редко. А первое время хотелось вернуться и исправить. 

— Что именно? 

— Спасти тех, кого не успел. 

— Бесплодные мечтания. 

 

— Неужели у вас не бывало таких мыслей? 

— Когда-то были. В прошлой жизни. 

— До хижины?   
— Так вы и хижину себе не простили? 

— Я в тот день дважды спас одного недруга. А о вас не подумал. Наверное, до конца не верил, что так легко можно погибнуть. 

— Так вот в чем причина такого имени для ребенка. 

— Отчасти да. 

— Однако я понимаю, что вы скорее ставили иную задачу — убедить общественность в том, что некий директор Хогвартса имеет право войти в учебник истории, причем не как преступник. 

— Нет, это побочный эффект. Я просто назвал детей в честь тех людей, без которых не было бы ни меня, ни окончательной победы. Родители подарили мне жизнь, дважды. А наполнить эту жизнь смыслом помогли два наставника. Один добрый, другой… кхм… 

— Благодарю покорно, вы еще скажите, что я несу ответственность за формирование вашего характера. 

— По сути, да — личность Гарри Поттера оттачивали два скульптора. И знаете, мне нравится, что получилось. Так же как и то, что мой учитель тоже вырос и кое-что перерос. Пусть даже он называет это «оплатить счет сполна». 

— И теперь вы пойдете осчастливливать этим открытием некий портрет? 

— А вы против? 

— Разве мое мнение что-нибудь изменит? 

— Да. Я не пойду наперекор. Если для того мира вы хотите остаться в числе мертвых, Министерство станет сотрудничать с мистером Принцем. Если вернетесь под прежним именем, станете героем. 

— Мистер Поттер, меня прежнего больше нет. Тот человек, которого вы вспоминаете и который хотел бы многое изменить в своей жизни и многих спасти, как вы проницательно заметили, оплатил свой счет сполна. 

— Понимаю. 

— Но хотели увериться. 

— Хотел, чтобы вы сами мне это сказали. 

— Тогда у меня к вам последняя просьба. 

 

*** 

 

Ал воспользовался тем, что папа и мистер Принц снова замолчали, и, нахмурившись, что-то долго вычислял. 

— Портрет! — наконец воскликнул он. 

Взрослые дружно вздрогнули. 

— Красное кресло, на котором сидит папа, — это красная подушка, просто подушка, — охотно разъяснил мальчик. — Мое кресло сделано из дамской шляпы, старомодной, я такую видел только на голове у бабушки профессора Лонгботома. Кресло мистера Принца — картина, чей-то портрет. 

— Все верно, — удивился директор. — Задавайте свой вопрос. 

Ал улыбнулся. 

— Можно задать его при следующей встрече? 

— Ловко ты напрашиваешься еще на одно приглашение, — хмыкнул отец. 

— Просто я ничего умного пока не сочинил. Слишком много непонятного, слишком о многом хочется спросить. Прежде чем спрашивать — нужно как следует обдумать.   
— Хорошо, мистер Поттер–младший, как будет готов вопрос — шлите сову. Встречу обещать не могу, ответ гарантирую. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр. 

Мистер Александр поднялся с кресла. Ал увидел, что папа тоже встает, и мигом вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув столик. Чашки и чайники задрожали, но упасть не успели — исчезли, подчиняясь движению брови директора. 

— Мистер Поттер, думаю, место этого кресла, то есть портрета, в одном кабинете в Шотландии. Заодно вам ничего не придется объяснять. 

Директор Ливвилы взмахнул палочкой. Кресло свернулось в подушку, а потом вытянулось в портрет. 

Папа долго и внимательно его рассматривал. 

— Да, думаю, это хороший способ остановить все слухи, — наконец произнес он. — Великолепная имитация. 

— У меня был хороший учитель. Вскоре ему предстоит еще раз оценить мою работу, только на этот раз — изнутри. 

— Полагаю, он будет доволен. 

— С вами, оказывается, приятно иметь дело, мистер Поттер, вы научились схватывать на лету. 

— Я тоже был рад с вами повида… познакомиться. 

Они обменялись рукопожатием, и впервые за весь разговор никто не отвел глаз, затем Поттер–старший взял Ала под руку и дотронулся до портрета. 

Ал ни капельки не удивился, когда они в ту же секунду очутились в знакомом круглом кабинете с портретами на стенах. Папа, кажется, тоже, и директор Хогвартса. А вот его посетитель в мантии работника министерства, кажется, даже испугался. 

— Мистер Поттер, — Макгонагалл смотрела на портрет, — это… 

— Да, это Северус Снейп. Я поклялся, что добьюсь появления портрета здесь, в Хогвартсе. 

— Надеюсь, вам не пришлось убивать его для этого? — улыбнулся министерский.   
Гарри Поттер пристально посмотрел на шутника, а потом холодно произнес: 

— Он погиб двадцать лет назад. 

Ал, не отрываясь, изучал портрет. Оттуда, сложив руки на груди, на него смотрел директор Ливиллы — Александр Принц. 

 

_—конец—  
ноябрь 2007 г. _

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо Sige, mummica за вычитку фика, а Альме за поддержку!


End file.
